


It Was A Joke, But...

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Good Husband Magnus Lightwood-Bane, M/M, Nervousness, Shyness, Teasing, Thirsty Husbands, garter belts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus makes a joke about one of them wearing a garter belt to the wedding and Alec... Well, Alec maybe picks up a garter belt to wear.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780102
Comments: 10
Kudos: 200





	It Was A Joke, But...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Anonymous: Malec, garter belts? 
> 
> THAT QUESTION? THE ANSWER IS YES.

  
It had been said off-hand, as a joke. 

  
He knew that. He _knew_ it. 

  
“So which one of us is wearing the garter belt to fire into the crowd of hungry catchers, hm? I have to admit that I would enjoy stripping one off your leg in front of everyone…” 

  
Alec flushed and his mouth went dry, and he could already picture it, Magnus’ fingers tugging the small scrap of lace down his thigh and teasing him with it. “I uh…think it’d look better on you.” 

  
Magnus snorted and rolled his eyes. “I don’t think either of us are planning to wear dresses, Alexander, so it’s a little impractical either way.” 

  
Alec had agreed, and that had been the end of it. But, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it. 

  
And so when he’d had the chance to pick up a certain scrap of stretchy lace and no one else had been around…maybe he’d done it. But that didn’t mean he was going to wear it. He wasn’t. 

  
_Except…_

  
Except then he **had.**

  
It didn’t mess up the lines of his suit. It sat flat against his thigh, but every time he moved, he felt the lace, and he was reminded what he was wearing. Alec had to hope that Magnus wouldn’t _mind_. 

  
~!~ 

  
Magnus raised his eyebrows as Alec paced nervously across the hotel room again, his jacket already draped over a nearby chair. “What has you so nervous, Alexander?” 

  
The lace felt like it was burning his thigh and Alec wanted Magnus to just strip him and get it over with so it would be out in the open and he wouldn’t need to think about it more. “Nothing,” he muttered, even though the lie was clear. 

  
“Alec,” Magnus said, standing in a flourish, reaching out to grab Alec by the forearms, stopping his nervous pacing. “I don’t have any expectations of tonight, darling. It’s our wedding day, I don’t want you upset or tense.” 

  
Alec’s eyes widened and he reached out to wrap his arms around Magnus. “Oh, Magnus, I’m not…” he shook his head and huffed and pressed his forehead against Magnus’. “I’m _nervous,”_ he admitted. 

  
Magnus blinked in surprise. “Nervous, darling? What on earth are you nervous about?” 

  
“I…” Alec swallowed. “Remember, the joke you made…the uh, which one of us was going to wear a garter belt?” 

  
Magnus nodded. “Yes, I do.” When Alec didn’t say anything further, but the blush got even darker on his cheeks, he raised his eyebrows. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane….are you telling me you’re wearing a garter belt?” 

  
Alec cleared his throat, his voice low and hoarse. “Maybe?” 

  
Magnus’ eyes darkened and he licked his lips. “Do you want to show me?” 

  
Alec nodded, rapidly. 

  
“Oh good,” Magnus breathed, pulling Alec in for a kiss. “Glad to know that I wasn’t the only one that planned a surprise.” He watched Alec’s eyes darken and smirked. 

  
Magnus turned away from Alec and unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall to the floor, hearing Alec make a strangled noise before following him into the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and beckoned Alec closer. 

  
When Alec stopped in front of him, Magnus slowly and carefully undid his belt before dropping it to the floor and reached up to tug Alec’s pants down. They puddled on the floor and Magnus was left with the sight of the white lace and pale blue ribbon that made up the garter belt stretched around Alec’s thigh. 

  
“Fuck,” Magnus breathed out softly, tracing his fingertip along the edge of the lace, feeling Alec’s thigh tremble. The obvious tent in Alec’s boxer briefs did show just how much his husband was enjoying this. 

  
“Like it?” Alec asked, his voice a rasp in the silence of the room. 

  
“Let me show you how much.” Magnus tightened his fingers on Alec’s hips, spinning him around and tumbling him to the bed.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
